


Fast Car

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark feels restless and turns to Lex for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

## Fast Car

by Lady Krystal

[]()

* * *

AUTHORS'S NOTE: I love this song. I hope you enjoy what I've done with it. Any feedback is most welcome, good or bad. 

You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere 

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove 

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way 

* * *

Clark was restless. He felt trapped, confined, suffocated. He could actually feel the breath clogging in his chest, making it tight. If he'd known what he was feeling, he might have labelled it panic, but he had never felt this all-consuming need to just get away. Once he had felt something similar, that time with the red meteor rock, but that had been ever so slightly different to this. His reaction then had been to seek Lex, the one person in Smallville he hadn't felt superior to. Now, his instinct was the same, but for a different reason. He knew Lex would somehow understand everything without him having to stutter out some less than coherent explanation. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing at the castle gates. There were only two lights on this late at night. All the staff would have gone to bed hours ago. Lex was, surprisingly, not a high maintenance employer. One light was a bluish glow from the office; the other was a warm yellow from the bedroom. Since that kind of glow could only come from a computer screen, Clark knew Lex was still up, still working. In a blink, Clark was walking through the office door. 

Lex was indeed still working. His always-immaculate clothing had been allowed to rumple in the late hours, and the sharp blue eyes were bruised with exhaustion. His natural paleness had now leached into a ghostly whiter shade. What demons kept Lex from his bed? Clark was afraid to ask. Deliberately scuffing his shoe on the floor, he drew Lex's attention from his work. He frowned. 

"Clark? What are you doing here? It's after midnight. Is everything okay? Do you need help?" Clark felt his lips tremble. The relief of having someone willing to help him had him wanting to cry. How people misjudged Lex so very badly never ceased to amaze him. There was nothing Lex wouldn't do to help someone if he knew they needed it. 

"Lex." Now he was here, he didn't know what to say. 

"Whatever it is Clark, it'll be okay. Just tell me." The low, smooth voice eased some of the desperate pressure inside of him, but not enough. 

"Lex, I need...could we go for a drive?" 

Lex looked into those begging eyes and saw what he had seen in the mirror so many times before. The need to be free, even if only for a moment. The drugs, the women - and men, the cars; all of it in a crazy bid for freedom, an effort to escape his own skin. He gave Clark his most reassuring smile. "Sure. Come on." 

Clark thanked whatever god might be listening for Lex's silent understanding. And he did understand, just as Clark had known he would. So Clark followed Lex into the garage. As Lex reached for a set of keys, Clark grabbed his hand. "The fastest car you have, Lex. Please." Lex's hand hesitated for a moment, and then reached for a different set of keys. 

Holding them out, he asked, "Are you driving, or am I?" 

"You drive. I just want..." He didn't know how to put it into words. He didn't need to. 

"I know. Okay." When Clark saw the car, his heart leapt into his throat. It was gorgeous. Low slung, black, with dark tinted windows. It was a McLaren F1, the fastest car on the road, and the most expensive. A six-speed manual with a V-12 engine, there was no other production car that could even come close. The F1 had clocked 240mph. It was perfect. Lex unlocked the passenger door, but put a hand on Clark's arm to stop him climbing in. Serious, he told him, "You know this is only a temporary solution, don't you? It will all be here when we get back, and we do have to come back." 

"What would you do?" Clark wanted to know. He knew Lex would have felt this way before, and he was curious what his friend had done to quell his riotous emotions. 

Lex gave a humourless smirk. "Exactly what you're doing. Gotten into a car, blasted away. But it was never enough, so then I'd find some poor, willing idiot and fuck him senseless." 

"Well, maybe I'll try that too." Clark knew Lex had only told him that to shock him, but the thought had punched him in the gut, making him realise his yearnings were probably even closer in line with Lex's than he had ever imagined. It hadn't even surprised him that Lex had said 'him', not 'her'. 

Lex had Clark pinned against the car in an instant. Slim, whipcord muscle pressed up against hot, hard flesh, and Clark shuddered. "Remember, Clark. I promised you anything you needed." Clark had to close his eyes against the imagery flooding his brain. Then the tormenting body was gone. "Get in the car, Clark." 

Shaking still, Clark climbed into the car. Apparently Lex had had his F1 modified. Instead of a central driving station in front and two passenger seats in back, Lex had a left hand driving station and a right hand passenger seat. He also had a very large section of roof that rolled open to form a skylight. The car smelled of leather and Lex, a heady scent. Lex swung in and started the car. It roared to life, and the sound system blasted out something heavy with a thrumming rock beat; the car vibrated with the sound. 

"You're sure, Clark?" Lex had to shout above the music. 

Sure? All he knew was that he had to get out of this town for a while, before it stifled him once and for all. He knew he needed to give over control to someone else for a while, and he knew that someone had to be Lex. "I'm sure." 

Lex squealed out of the garage, down the driveway and through the gates. His foot never left the accelerator. They were away, finally away. 

* * *

I remember we were driving, driving in your car The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone 

* * *

The car was flying. Lex's concentration was absolute, leaving Clark to simply sit back and enjoy the speed. Sure Clark could run faster on his own two feet, but this was effortless, not requiring anything of him. Countryside, signs, and billboards flashed by, faster than the eye could focus. Through the skylight Clark watched the stars, billions of them burning hotter than anything on this earth. Clark wondered idly what it would be like to fly into a star, to be consumed and become light shining on a distant planet. Lex's hand landing on his shoulder broke him out of his reverie, and he realised the music had become silence. Odd that sound so loud could be its own kind of silence. 

"Feeling any better?" Lex asked. 

"Better enough to know that you should have both hands on the wheel at this speed." Clark smiled, and smiled wider when Lex winked and refused to move his hand. He was glad. It felt so good. "But, honestly, yeah. I feel so much better." 

"We're nearly in Metropolis, Clark. What do you want to do?" 

Clark looked out the front of the car and saw the lights of Metropolis lighting the night sky. Wow, how long had he been lost in his own thoughts? Sure the F1 fairly flew, but it was still quite a distance they had come. He'd simply felt so at peace, like this was exactly what he was supposed to be doing at this moment. And he'd been comfortable with Lex's silent presence beside him. In fact, he'd always been comfortable with Lex, no matter what they were doing. He realised he'd become lost in his thoughts again when Lex spoke with concern in his voice. 

"Clark? Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, Lex. I'm feeling very...comfortable." 

Lex raised his eyebrow at that, but made no further comment. Instead he asked, "So, what do you want to do? Go on in to Metropolis, or turn around and head home?" 

Home. The thought still brought a slight shudder, so he shook his head. "Not home, Lex. Can we stay in the penthouse tonight?" 

"Of course, Clark." The hand was taken from his shoulder and placed back on the wheel, as Lex pushed the accelerator to the floor and the car sped up even more. Clark supposed he should have been afraid for their lives, but he was fairly certain he would be okay and that he could save Lex if need be. Besides, he felt too exhilarated to feel anything else. He was drunk on the speed, the roaring power of the car below him, and the closeness of his best friend. 

Some unobserved amount of time later, Lex pulled into an underground garage and came to a screaming stop in his personal car space. He switched off the engine and the sudden absence of both sound and light was shocking. Clark jumped when Lex opened his door, for he hadn't sensed the other man's movement. Quickly, he followed suit, and then trailed behind Lex as he unerringly made his way through the dim car park to an elevator. Clark, revelling in his ability to see just fine, watched every step Lex made. He watched as the tailored pants slid and clung to the undeniably taut buttocks beneath. 

They stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed with a silent whoosh. Feeling reckless and wild, Clark zipped into Lex's personal space and pushed him up against the wall. "Did you mean it, Lex?" 

"Mean what?" Lex was unperturbed. Smaller than Clark he may be, but Clark lacked his...experience. 

"Anything I needed." Clark did his best attempt at a purr. It must have been a pretty good attempt, for Lex's eyes flew to his. They were full of fiery blue intensity. Clark didn't wait for any further response, he just leaned in and _took_ , took the mouth he realised he had wanted for so very long. Lex made some sort of noise as his body stiffened, but the doors opened before he could make another protest. Clark dragged him out, refusing to allow that scarred mouth out of reach. Lex stumbled as they crossed the penthouse, heading for what Clark had identified as a bedroom, and Clark simply caught him and kept moving. 

Once in the bedroom, Clark used his superspeed to undress them both. "Clark, stop." Lex gasped, finally able to draw breath. Nothing in his experience had prepared him for _this_ night. 

"I'll explain later, Lex." Clark was too engrossed in all the lovely pale skin before him to slow down now. To keep Lex from asking questions, he decided on a diversion he'd been interested in trying out since he had stumbled across some porn on the net. He shoved Lex onto the bed, followed him down, and took Lex's cock into his mouth. Lex jerked, but made no sound. While he concentrated on not gagging, Clark allowed his eyes to rest on the bedside table. A quick burst of x-ray vision later, Clark knew where to find the lube. When Lex started to thrust into his mouth, Clark drew back, unknowingly teasing the other man. He moved up the slim body beneath him to kiss the mouth that so attracted him. Lex lay acquiescent below him, as he reached for and found the lube. 

Quickly, Clark slicked his fingers and reached down to target his goal. Lex sucked in a harsh breath as Clark slid in one finger. Almost immediately he added a second. Lex was panting softly. Encouraged, Clark used more of the lube on his cock. Lining himself up, he pushed in one long, slow glide. Lex arched up off the bed, his fingers twisted into the mattress, his teeth gritted to keep any sound locked in his mouth. The tightness and the heat, the muscles of Lex's body clenching spasmodically around him, amazed Clark. Letting his control slip, he began to thrust, fast and hard, and then his body gathered itself for release. Clark cried out as he was flung into ecstasy unlike anything he could have imagined. 

Lex stirred beneath Clark, and Clark let him up. When he climbed from the bed and headed out of the room, Clark asked, "Where are you going?" 

Lex stopped, but did not turn around. "You don't sleep with your fuck toys, Clark." 

Clark was shocked. Lex thought Clark was a...a toy? No, his brain corrected. Lex was angry when he spoke. He thought Clark had used _him_ , not the other way around. He thought back on what they had just done, and paled. Lex had told him to stop, and he hadn't. Lex hadn't actively participated at all, he'd just let Clark do what he wanted. And then he had gotten up and walked away. Clark zipped after him. 

* * *

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way 

* * *

Lex was dressing when Clark came into the room. It was another bedroom, Lex's he assumed since the clothes in the closet were his. Still, he was in time to see the bruises already forming on Lex's pale skin. "Oh God, Lex, I'm sorry." 

Lex jumped. He hadn't heard Clark come in. Playing it cool, he replied, "It's okay, Clark. I said you could have anything you wanted." 

"Yeah, but you didn't think that included me hurting you." Clark was so ashamed. 

Lex looked at the bruises and gave a humourless laugh. "You think these bother me? I don't mind a little rough play. I've limped away from past lovers with more spectacular wounds than this, Clark. So you don't have to worry about me. Just go back to bed. Or is it another go you're after?" 

Clark felt Lex's venom like ice in his veins. What had he done? He prayed to whomever might be listening that he hadn't ruined this friendship beyond any hope of saving. "Lex, please, I just got carried away. I'm sorry." 

" _STOP_!" Lex was fury personified. "I told you I don't care, Clark. Now, I am driving back to Smallville. You are welcome to stay here. Otherwise, I'm sure you can make it home without me." 

And Clark finally understood. Lex wasn't angry because he had used him - and Clark would be talking to him about that later -, he was angry because Clark hadn't trusted him. Well, he could change that. "Let me explain..." 

"Explain what, Clark? That you _are_ a meteor mutant? That I _did_ hit you with my car? That you have _lied_ to me _all this time_? Fuck you, Clark! I already know." 

Now Clark was angry too. Couldn't Lex just give him one chance to explain himself? "So what are you going to do? Climb in your car and drive away? How fast is it, Lex? Fast enough to outrun me? I know it isn't. And I'm not like this because I'm a mutant, Lex. You don't know. No one knows, except my parents. I'm _not_ a mutant, I'm an _alien_!" And Clark wanted to swallow his tongue. He hadn't meant to reveal himself that way. He hadn't meant to put that look on Lex's face. He gentled his voice. "I came down with the meteors. Mum and Dad found me in a field. There was a...a spaceship, it's in the cellar at home. I didn't know myself until the day you hit me, I just thought I was like the other mutants. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but Dad..." 

Lex held up a hand, silencing Clark. "I can imagine." He was regaining his equilibrium, if the subtle sarcasm was anything to go by. "An alien, huh? Well that's...different." 

"Yeah." Clark gave a nervous laugh. 

"Aren't you afraid I'll hand you over to the authorities? Or worse, my father?" 

Clark gulped at the very idea. His very future may hang on his next words, but he had to tell the truth. "Tonight, I felt trapped. Not just being in Smallville, but...everything. And I saw your light on and I knew you would understand. And you did. What happened earlier...I can't explain how _right_ it felt. Not the way I did it, but the being with you. I realized earlier, in the car, that I loved you, and you were offering me everything. So it's up to you. Now knowing what you do, do you still like me, still want me? I'll understand if you don't, but I'm hoping you'll give me a second chance." 

"My decision, huh?" Lex's head was tilted to the side, considering. 

Clark nodded. "You can drive away, or we can give this a go." 

Lex smiled for the first time. "There is no decision for me, Clark. My car isn't fast enough. Besides," He paused and Clark held his breath, "I love you, too." 

"So we can try again?" Clark asked eagerly. 

"We have to." Lex informed him. "I told you that you have to fuck them senseless. I'm still standing, Clark." 

Clark's eyes widened. "That could take hours!" 

"I certainly hope so." Lex's wicked smile was a taunt that Clark couldn't resist. So he didn't. 


End file.
